Webcomics
Databases * https://www.comics.org/ Grand Comics Database - 300,000 issues, advanced search but missing some major titles such as Schlock Mercenary and Ben Fleuter's Derelict * http://www.thewebcomiclist.com/ - 25,000 profiles - search limited to alphabetic and short genre list * https://new.belfrycomics.net/ - 13297 comics - mostly furry but several thousand in other genres * http://comicbookdb.com/ - includes webcomics if they were printed Recent recommendations RecommendedComicsChart.png|Recommended by Webcomic Moses 20 December 2017 text list: https://pastebin.com/EstdYp0D webcomic_recs.png|some cool webcomics (PNG original) webcomic_recs.jpg|some cool webcomics (bandwidth saving JPG version) Webcomic Moses' text list Text list from https://pastebin.com/EstdYp0D : CURRENT YEAR RE/CO/MMENDED WEBCOMIC TEXT LIST MAINTAINED BY WEBCOMIC MOSES. IF HE FUCKED UP TELL HIM HERE ON PASTEBIN OR CATCH HIM ON THE BOARD. INCLUDED HERE IS THE FULL NAMES AND LINKS OF ALL THE WEBCOMICS POSTED ON THE 1ST EDITION RECOMMENDATION CHART IN ORDER BY GENRE. ---ANTI-RECS (SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THESE, THEY'RE NOT EVEN FUNNY BAD, LIKE BORING BAD)--- -Anything by David Willis (Walkyverse, Dumbing of Age, or Shortpacked.) -Questionable Content -Anything by Tom Preston/Andrew Dobson (So, you want to be a cartoonist, Alex Ze Pirate) >Shadman -Raine Dog -Neo Kosmos -Crt+Alt+Del -Dominic Deegan -Assigned Male -Sinfest -Bittersweet Candy Bowl ---SO BAD THEY'RE GOOD (HORRIBLE, BUT ARE COMPLETELY HILARIOUS)--- -Tails Gets Trolled (http://www.tailsgetstrolled.com/comic/tails-gets-trolled-1/) -Crash Bandicoot: Retold ( https://supersaiyancrash.deviantart.com/art/Crash-Bandicoot-Retold-215086136) -CHAOS (https://ithiliam.deviantart.com/art/Chaos-ch-1-Can-t-Let-Go-614139853) -Night of the Were-Ed (This one has mandatory story times in /co/ at certain times of the year, check around October) (https://night-of-the-were-ed.deviantart.com/gallery/24458886/Night-of-the-Were-Ed) ---NSFW (PORN COMICS, PEOPLE FUCK IN THESE)--- -Oglaf (https://oglaf.com/cumsprite/) -I Roved out in Search of Truth and Love (http://www.irovedout.com/) -Alfie (http://buttsmithy.com/archives/comic/p1) -Curvy (http://www.c.urvy.org/?date=20080329) -The Cummoner (http://www.totempole666.com/comic/first-time-for-everything-00-cover/) ---GAG-A-DAY COMIC STRIPS--- -The Perry Bible Fellowship (http://pbfcomics.com/) -Nedroid (http://nedroid.com/) -Super Mega Comics (http://www.supermegacomics.com/) -Hark! A Vagrant! (http://www.harkavagrant.com/) -Three Panel Soul (http://www.threepanelsoul.com/) -Manly Guys Doing Manly Things (http://thepunchlineismachismo.com/) -Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal (SMBC) (https://www.smbc-comics.com/) -Skadi (http://skadicomic.com/) -Ennui Go! (NSFW, THEY DON'T FUCK BUT THEY DO) (http://ennuigo.smackjeeves.com/) -Lets Speak English (http://www.marycagle.com/letsspeakenglish/prologue-1-off-we-go) -Erma (https://tapas.io/series/Erma) -The Abominable Charles Christopher (http://abominable.cc/) -The Non-Adventures of Wonderella (http://nonadventures.com/) ---COMEDY--- -The Adventures of Dr. McNinja (http://drmcninja.com/) -Axe Cop (http://axecop.com/) -Gunshow (http://www.gunshowcomic.com/) -Brawl in the Family (Gamer Orientated) (http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/) -Fanboys (Gamer Orientated) (http://www.fanboys-online.com/index.php?id=483) -Pandyland (http://pandyland.net/) -Problem Sleuth (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=4) -8-bit Theatre (Gamer Orientated) (https://www.nuklearpower.com/8-bit-theater/) -Double K (Fan comic of Gurren Lagann. Please alert me if the link goes down, copyright claims have destroyed this comic's home, but is still kept in circulation by anons like you!) (https://imgur.com/gallery/ylMA7) -Boxer Hockey (http://boxerhockeycomic.tumblr.com/page/191) -Kid Radd (Gamer Orientated) (https://www.bgreco.net/kidradd.htm) -Mokepon (http://mokepon.smackjeeves.com/comics/458480/prologue/#comicpage) -Darth & Droids (Could've have gone to gag-a-day) (http://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0001.html) ---Drama--- -The Man of Many Shades (http://themanofmanyshades.com/) -Graveyard Quest (http://gunshowcomic.com/gq/) -His Face All Red (http://emcarroll.com/comics/faceallred/01.html) -The Property of Hate (http://thepropertyofhate.com/) -Helvetica (http://helvetica.jnwiedle.com/2011/06/24/and-so-it-begins/) -Lackadaisy (http://www.lackadaisycats.com/comic.php?comicid=1) -Everblue (http://everblue-comic.com/comic/1) ---POST-APOCALYPTIC--- -It Hurts!! (http://gobolatula.com/ithurts/) -Gone With The Blastwave (http://www.blastwave-comic.com/index.php?p=comic&nro=1) -Stand Still, Stay Silent (http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=1) -Oberland (https://tapas.io/episode/471541) -Derelict (https://derelictcomic.tumblr.com/post/159475476183) -FreakAngels (http://www.freakangels.com/?p=23) ---FANTASY--- Unsounded (http://www.casualvillain.com/Unsounded/comic/ch01/ch01_01.html) Kill 6 Billion Demons (https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/kill-six-billion-demons-chapter-1/) Vattu (http://www.rice-boy.com/vattu/) Devil's Candy (http://devilscandycomic.com/comic/prologue-01) Digger (http://diggercomic.com/blog/2007/02/01/wombat1-gnorf/) BACK (http://www.backcomic.com/1) Scurry (http://www.scurrycomic.com/) Prequel (http://www.prequeladventure.com/2011/03/prequel-begin/) Verse (https://tapas.io/series/verse) Elf (http://elf-comic.thecomicseries.com/) RPG WORLD (Technically finished through episode of O.K. K.O. LETS BE HEROES) (http://rpgworld.keenspot.com/) A REDTAIL'S DREAM (http://www.minnasundberg.fi/comic/page00.php) Awful Hospital (http://www.bogleech.com/awfulhospital/intro.html) Harpy Gee (http://www.harpygee.com/comic/cover) ---URBAN FANTASY--- Gunnerkrigg Court (http://www.gunnerkrigg.com/) The Sisters (https://tapas.io/episode/171133) Paranatural (http://www.paranatural.net/comic/chapter-1) Wilde Life (http://www.wildelifecomic.com/comic/1) Bad Machinery (http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20090918) Kiwis By Beat (Minus) (The original collection of comics covered by "Kiwi by Beat" was lost with the disappearance of the original creator, but is kept in circulation by anons like you.) (http://kiwisbybeat.16mb.com/) ---SCI-FI--- Ava's Demon (http://www.avasdemon.com/pages.php#0001) O Human Star (http://ohumanstar.com/comic/chapter-1-title-page/) Sfeer Theory (http://www.sfeertheory.com/comic/01-00) Powernap (http://www.powernapcomic.com/d/20110617.html) 17776 (Multi-Media) (https://www.sbnation.com/a/17776-football) Atomic Robo (http://www.atomic-robo.com/atomicrobo/v1ch1-cover) Drugs and Wires (http://www.drugsandwires.fail/dnwcomic/clean-and-sober-living/) ---Slice of Life--- -Octopus Pie (http://www.octopuspie.com/2007-05-14/001-pea-wiggle/) -Camp Weedonwantcha (http://campcomic.com/comic/dear-mom) -Will Draw for Food (Could've gone to Depression) (https://tapas.io/episode/114482) ---Depression--- -Whomp! (https://www.whompcomic.com/comic/alligator-games) -HE IS A GOODBOY (http://hiagb.com/1) -Achewood (http://www.achewood.com/) -Nana's Everyday Life (http://manga.clone-army.org/viewer.php?series=nana&page=) HONORABLE FOREFATHERS: -MSPAINT ADVENTURES (Homestuck) -Bob and George. Older stuff From 2012: comraderecs webcomic-list ---Forums that recommend webcomics:--- *http://forums.somethingawful.com/forumdisplay.php?forumid=144 *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/conversations.php?topic=0000000000000000000000fw *http://www.mspaforums.com/forumdisplay.php?115-Webcomics ---From 2015 December 3--- Name - online status, finished or unfinished, update status - URL ---NSFW:--- oglaf - online, unfinished, updates on time - oglaf.com SHINIEZ - online, finished chapter 4 on 2015 Feb 17 - http://shiniez.deviantart.com/art/chapter-4-finished-514693646 curvy - online, unfinished, updates on time, last update 2016 - http://www.c.urvy.org/ Chester 5000 - online, finished on January 5th, 2016 - http://jessfink.com/Chester5000XYV Sexy Losers - online, unknown status, no known schedule, last updated November 27, 2015 - sexylosers.com The Rock Cocks - online, no known schedule, random, last update Feb.24.16 - http://www.therockcocks.com/ ---Gaming:--- fanboys - online, hiatus over one year, last update 02-24-2015 - http://www.fanboys-online.com/index.php?id=551 Brawl in the Family - online, finished, last page 03-10-2014 - http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/2014/10/03/600-one-final-song/ Awkward Zombie - online, unfinished, updates every Monday, last update 11-04-2016 - http://www.awkwardzombie.com/index.php?page=0&comic=041116 Nuzlocke Comics - online, unfinished, unknown schedule, last update 25-12-2015 - http://www.nuzlocke.com/pokemonhardmode.php?p=67 Rare Candy Treatment - online, finished, last page 20-06-2014 - http://www.rarecandytreatment.com/comics/1970131/no-title/ Smash Team Fortress 2 - online, unfinished, unknown schedule, last update 31-08-2015 - http://www.teamfortress.com/tf05_old_wounds/#f=79 Nerd Rage - online, unfinished, updates every Friday, last update 2016-06-10 - http://www.nerdragecomic.com/ Gamer Cat - online, unfinished, updates every Monday, last update June 6, 2016 - http://www.thegamercat.com ---Gag-a-day:--- - Three Panel Soul - - - Eat that Toast - - Nedoid - no fixed update schedule - - Buttersafe - - Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal - - Asaekigga - - Hark! A Vagrant - - The Perry Bible Fellowship - - Wonderark - - The Non-Adventures of Wonderella - - happle tea - - Dinosaur Comics - - Two Guys and Guy - - chainsawsuit - - Three Word Phrase - - Cyanide & Happiness - - Camp Weedonwantcha - ---Comedy:--- - Axe Cop - - The Adventures of Dr. McNinja - - Cucumber Quest - no fixed update schedule, usually weekly - - Manly Guys and Manly Things - - The Abominable Charles Christopher - online, no known schedule, hiatus over one year, last update August 20, 2014 - http://abominable.cc/ - Double K - - Kidd Radd - - Boxer Hockey - - MSPaint Adventures - - 8-Bit Theater - - Schlock Mercenary - updates daily - ---Post-apocalyptic:--- Thunderpaw - online, unfinished, unknown update schedule, no archive, gif animations - http://thunderpaw.co/